


Sleepless Bat

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠睡不着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Bat

“我需要……”蝙蝠侠刚开口，话音未落就感觉到一阵疾风吹过，“……你。”

布鲁斯有点无奈地看着红蓝色的身影与他从他口中蹦出的最后一个音节一同出现，不算热情地点点头算是打过招呼。相较于布鲁斯的冷淡，克拉克却显得十分欢欣雀跃，像围着花蜜打转的蜜蜂一样绕着布鲁斯飞了一圈才落到他面前。有多少次他能听到蝙蝠侠亲叫超人，亲口说出需要他？

答案是否定的，直至今日。

“我需要你替我去瞭望塔值班。”蝙蝠侠深吸了一口气，缓慢地接下去刚才没说完的那句话，没有了通讯器的干扰，他的声音沙哑疲惫得像是瞬间苍老了二十岁。

克拉克担忧地看着蝙蝠侠露出的半截惨白的脸。

“哪怕没有超级视力，我也能看得出你现在的状况糟透了，布鲁斯。出什么事了，让我帮你好吗？”

蝙蝠侠别开视线，一心二用地敲打主控制台上的隐藏键盘，屏幕中资料一闪而过，克拉克十分怀疑他能否看到任何有用讯息。最终，在克拉克注目下，布鲁斯粗鲁地扯下面具，手指按压胀痛的太阳穴，才慢吞吞地吐露实情。

“五十四个小时没合过眼，其结果可想而知。”

“拉奥啊！”

布鲁斯听到超人的惊呼。一阵旋风过后，他发现自己躺在卧室的大床上，身上的制服消失了取而代之的是他最常穿的那件黑色丝绸睡袍。他有些眩晕，但那只是四马赫速度移动导致的副作用，还不至于使他昏昏欲睡。克拉克半跪在他身边，用一条温热的湿毛巾为他擦拭面部和四肢。

“我试过，”他布鲁斯直挺挺地躺着，看着天花板，再一次尝试放松疲劳过度的身体和紧绷的神经，然而收效甚微，“我睡不着，你没必要多此一举。”

在布鲁斯起身之前，克拉克脱掉靴子和披风上床躺在他身边。他按住布鲁斯，让他的头枕在自己的手臂上。即使体力在全盛时期布鲁斯也没法徒手反抗钢铁之躯。

“也许是你试得不够，布鲁斯。”他拉起被子将他们裹在一起，搂住布鲁斯让他枕在自己的手臂上，按摩他冰凉僵硬的后颈，“现在，听我说。闭上眼睛，什么都不要想。”

布鲁斯挪动身体，在克拉克的臂弯里找到一个更舒适的位置，汲取从他身上散发出的温暖与活力。他闭上眼，收集奔流四散从紧绷的脚尖到凌乱的发梢游走的思绪，竭力将它们集中在一点，在克拉克发烫的手臂上。

“你看到什么？”

克拉克温柔的声音在他耳边，用同样的温柔抚摸他的脸颊，僵硬的肌肉在他指尖颤抖松弛，眉间深刻的沟壑在他手中舒展。

“黑暗。”布鲁斯回答。

“我看到星星，”克拉克忽略来自布鲁斯“那是作弊”的抱怨的嘟囔，“今天天气不错，云层稀薄，室外能看到不少星星。在我小时候，农场的夜晚总是很安静，鲜有机械的轰鸣，我常常躺在屋顶上看星星直到睡着。它们很美，像洒落在夜幕上闪烁的钻石，我听到它们燃烧，也听到过它们熄灭。我曾经向往星空，直到我真的置身于群星之中时，才发现一切是那么的静谧和空旷，而我是宇宙中的最后一个……”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯握住克拉克的手，“你不是孤单一人，你家人，有我……和联盟的其他成员。”

“多谢你的坦诚，布鲁斯。”

克拉克微笑，手臂温顺地搭在布鲁斯肩头，他继续说下去，“再过一个小时天就会亮了，在农场的时候，每到收割的季节，我们总是在天亮前起床，爸和我清理牲口棚，直到妈做好早饭叫我们，我们必须在中午之前完成当天的进度，否则正午的太阳会让人被灼伤。”

“听上去很艰苦。”

“但那值得。收割日的最后一天，所有的玉米都被整理好，准备送出小镇，而妈会烤她最拿手的苹果派，用最鲜嫩的玉米做成甜品招待亲友。”

“现在呢？”

“爸和妈还在睡，有了新的拖拉机以后他们就不再那么辛苦地早起。动物们也还在睡，小氪咬着他的尾巴躺在床脚。天空开始泛白，星星的已经暗淡下去，这个季节的玉米还在抽穗，但也有一人高了，整整齐齐的排列在田地里，星光下它们就像一片茂盛的银色海洋。露水开始在叶片上凝结，空气湿润冰凉，带着泥土和玉米叶的芬芳……”

他一直说下去，直到布鲁斯眼皮轻颤，无意识地呢喃着回应。

克拉克安静下来，他听着布鲁斯平缓的心跳与绵长的呼吸，就像堪萨斯农田上拂过的清风那样令人愉快。他小心翼翼地支起身体，看着布鲁斯的睡颜，然后低头吻了他。

“抓到你咯。”

布鲁斯迷迷糊糊，口齿不清地嘟囔，听起来更像是梦呓，而不是对克拉克的偷吻的指控。他翻了个身，头埋在克拉克的胸前，终于沉入梦乡。

克拉克又一次微笑。

“是的，你抓到我了。”

 

 

——END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家早睡早起  
> by BVS首映前一天就开始天天失眠睡不着午觉的吃瓜海豹


End file.
